


Requests!

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Orgy, Polyamory, Requests, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: I'm opening requests for Be More Chill and Dear Evan Hansen!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I've decided to open up fic requests for Be More Chill and Dear Evan Hansen. 

I Will Write:  
-Smut  
-Fluff  
-Crossover Ships  
-Threesomes, Foursomes, etc.  
-Poly Relationships  
-AUs  
-Most Kinks 

I Will Not Write:  
-Abuse  
-Incest  
-Rape  
-Self Harm

I have the rite to deny any request sent to me, even if it follows the guidelines above. I'm asking for requests, not demands. 

If you have any requests please leave them in the comments!


	2. Update

Hi all! I'm sure you all know it's been a while since I've written anything and I want to start out by apologizing for my absence, I had some things come up in my life and I just haven't been able to write for a while. But I'm back now to work on requests again, and though I can't promise that I won't need to take some time off again I will do my best to do what I can while I'm able to write again. I am still accepting new requests, but my older ones take priority. Thank you all for being patient with me! Lots of love.


End file.
